backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniqua
Uniqua is a unique creature known as a Uniqua, and is the main protagonist of the series. She loves to have fun, tell jokes, and enjoys laughing with her friends. Uniqua is full of energy, eager to take the lead on her adventures, but she is sweet and will notice if you are happy or sad and will possibly say something about it because she cares about you. Graceful, agile and light on her feet, Uniqua is not afraid of anything and can be quite the daredevil. She loves to run and climb and can ride her bike faster than anyone. Uniqua is her name and also her species - with her pink skin, dark pink spots, and dainty antennae, she doesn't look like any other creature on the planet. She is most likely to be the main protagonist, since she is the only one to have appeared in every episode of the show. She also happens to be very enthusiastic, and she loves to go on adventures or do dangerous things! Her best friend is Tasha, and they frequently play together. She was the first character to meet Sherman the Worman. Uniqua is smart, friendly, and owns many of the characteristics that come with the "daring" trait. Uniqua is voiced by LaShawn Tinah Jefferies. Her singing voice, however, is provided by Jamia Simone Nash in seasons one through three and Avion Baker in the fourth season. Personality ﻿ Uniqua is highly energetic and the sporty type. She is often the character to come up with new ideas for adventures, and if she's not, Uniqua will become a large part of the journey. Uniqua is best friends with Tasha, though she easily gets along with Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin as well . Compared to Tasha, she is the more tomboy-ish of the two, generally being seen with a more adventurous personality than Tasha, who tends to play more feminine roles. On rare occasions, Uniqua and Tasha may get into disagreements over small things, usually due to different opinions. But no matter what, Uniqua will usually find a way to end the quarrel and have a good laugh with her friend. At her very core, Uniqua knows what it means to be a true friend and she has a heart full of compassion. If she noticed you had a problem, she's the one who would confront you with the honest truth and give you sound advice on what to do, even if you didn't ask for it. She has a strong sense of loyalty to her friends and she loves to help others. Uniqua is very optimistic, and she's determined to overcome any obstacle she faces on her adventures. Regardless of what role she plays on her adventures with her friends, she always has her sweet, lovable sense of humor. Uniqua has played many heroes, such as Ski Patroller Uniqua in The Snow Fort, Uniqua the Pink in Knights Are Brave And Strong, and Weather Woman in Race To The Tower Of Power. Uniqua is very intelligent and she likes to explore and discover new things and locations. Since she cannot go exploring real places without an adult, Uniqua pretends to visit these places and find these things in her imagination along with her best friends. Uniqua is really friendly, and will do almost anything to help a friend in need. Though not the most playful of the five, Uniqua often plays a major role in the adventure she is part of. Development The character of Uniqua was designed by Dan Yaccarino, a popular children's book author, illustrator, and creator of another Nick Jr. television series titled Oswald that ran from 2001 to 2004, and her personality was decided on by the television series' creator, Janice Burgess. The character's creator, Janice Burgess, describes Uniqua as "the child she wishes she was like as a child", meaning that Uniqua is a very likable character. About 27% of all Backyardigans fans have chosen Uniqua as a favorite Backyardigan, being the second most popular character in general. Janice Burgess' favorite is also Uniqua, and her liking of her creation is probably what lead to Uniqua appearing in all 77 episodes of The Backyardigans. Most episodes Janice Burgess writes star Uniqua as the center character, for she never missed an episode! Residence ﻿Uniqua lives in a pink-colored house located in the middle of Tyrone's house and Austin's house It is unknown what most of her house looks like, but a coat rack and table are seen in various episodes when Uniqua exits and enters her home. Appearance Uniqua is her very own, unique species: A Uniqua ! Her skin is pink with dark pink, randomly placed spots around her body. She has white eyes with normal black pupils and her mouth is noticably wide. Her other most noticeable feature is probably her curled antennae at the very top of her head. Her eyebrows are a very dark red. She wears dark-gloom pink overalls with light pink spots, being a opposite of her skin. She also has two red-pink buttons, one for each strap. Episode appearances Uniqua has appeared in every episode and special of Nickelodeon's The Backyardigans. Her first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong. Her last appearance was in The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon. For a complete list of her appearances, go to List of Uniqua's Appearances. Trivia *Uniqua's age is unknown. Dave Palmer, the director of the show, said that he would round the age to 6-7 years old. *Uniqua is the only character to appear in every episode, being the main protagonist. *Uniqua's house is visited the most, being the main character. *Uniqua's singing sounds different from her normal talking voice. *Uniqua is the first character to be shown in the series. Quotes *"You guys!" - Various episodes *"It's me, Uniqua!" - Various episodes *"Pretty spooky, huh, guys?" - It's Great To Be A Ghost! *"Where's my soccerball?" - Monster Detectives *" 'Please' and 'thank you', that's the secret of the Nile!" - The Key To The Nile *"Let's sail the seas, me bucko!" - Pirate Treasure *"The Ski Patrol never gives up!" - The Snow Fort *"I'd recognize that anywhere: They're yeti droppings!" - The Yeti *"I'm Uniqua, and I'm gonna be a knight!" - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"We'll limbo our way under those laser beams!" - Secret Mission *"Darn tootin'!" - Polka Palace Party *"Knock, knock!" - High Tea *"There's no quicksand in the jungle!" - The Heart Of The Jungle *"I gotta hold on tight!" - Viking Voyage *"You can 'ugh' that again." - Cave Party *"It looks awfully hot and dry out there... but, it is a desert, after all!" - Race Around The World *"We're using my brilliant new invention: The Laser X-Ray Bone Finder!" - Eureka! *"Great! Come on, then! Let's go to my house for some applesauce!" - Castaways *"Oh, wow! You got the rad moves! The rad, rad, rad, rad moves!" - Surf's Up *"Tarnation!" - Riding The Range *"Ewwww! This is so gross!" - Race To The Tower Of Power *"Float, flutter, fly!" - The Quest For The Flying Rock *"You guys, we're astronauts! And astronauts never give up!" - Mission To Mars *"Pie? I heard them say 'pie'!" - Samurai Pie *"I don't like to be afraid! I'd rather have some lemonade!" - Scared Of You *"The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board!" - The Magic Skateboard *"I show up to find out......what's shakin'!" - News Flash *"Snooze!" - Match On Mt. Olympus *"That's not our fault, we really tried!" - The Swamp Creature *"Sacrebleu!" - Le Master Of Disguise *"The greatest super hero that you probably ever seen!" - The Masked Retriever *"Try it my way, just think about it!" - International Super Spy *"When I saw him he made me feel freaky outy I'll admit." - The Funnyman Boogeyman *"Ugh, the police!" - Caveman's Best Friend *"Now we gotta major job to do. There's just no way around it." - The Funnyman Boogeyman *"Don't worry, I'll give you a hand!" - Caveman's Best Friend *"I'm Uniqua "- The Backyardigans Theme Song *"See you later" - various episodes *"Se ya" - various episodes *"Pablo Pablovich, you're brilliant!" - Catch that Train! *"Fast Pablo Pablovich!" - Catch that Train! *"My pet!" - Elephant on the Run *"Banana" - High Tea *''"Prrrrt"'' - Into The Deep * "Break Out!"- Break Out! * "Good idea Tasha" - Special Delivery * "Not - a - Horsing Around * "Well well well!" - A Giant Problem * "Siren says..." - Sinbad Sails Alone * "After you my dear!" - Break Out! * "Let's snap to it!" - The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve * "Huka Pele!" - The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters * "In The Name Of The Empress!" - The Two Musketeers * "Austin!" - The Two Musketeers * "Follow the feather." - Follow the Feather Slideshow ﻿ Pinkster.JPG|Uniqua the Scientist|link=Eureka! UniquaPal.jpg|Uniqua Riding Pal|link=Riding The Range Princess Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua the Princess|link=Break Out! Monstah Huntah 'Niqua.JPG|Uniqua the Monster Hunter|link=The Funnyman Boogeyman Hello.jpg|Uniqua the Mover|link=Movers Of Arabia Tour Guide.JPG|Tour Guide Uniqua|link=The Swamp Creature Conductor Uniqua.JPG|Conductor Uniqua|link=Le Master Of Disguise Uniqua 2.jpg|Uniqua the Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Uniqua 3.jpg|Uniqua the Witch|link=Escape from Fairytale Village Keep-on-snow-going.jpg|Uniqua in the Snow|link=The Yeti Lightning.jpg|Cowgirl Uniqua on Lightning|link=Horsing Around Agentuniqua.jpg|Agent Uniqua|link=Secret Mission Row Boat.jpg|Uniqua Rowing a Canoe|link=The Yeti Sheriff Uniqua.jpg|Sheriff Uniqua|link=Blazing Paddles Folder.jpg|Folder Uniqua|link=For the Love of Socks! Uniqua in Mud.jpg|Uniqua Covered in Mud|link=Robin Hood the Clean Uniqua the Engineer.jpg|Uniqua the Train Engineer|link=Catch that Train! Uniquathewaitress.jpg|Uniqua Working at a Restaurant|link=The Big Dipper Diner Uniquagod.jpg|Uniqua, the Goddess of Naps|link=Match On Mount Olympus Uniquaweather.jpg|Uniqua as Weather Woman|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Mihih!.jpg|Uniqua the Sphinx|link=The Key To The Nile Unique Wiggle.jpg|Uniqua Wiggling|link=Catch That Butterfly Vol.jpg|Uniqua the Volcano Sister|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters AaAhhiiee....jpg|Uniqua Delivering Pizza|link=Chichen-Itza Pizza StrongBlossomUniqua.jpg|Uniqua as Strong Blossom|link=Super Team Awesome! Bug Girl.jpg|Uniqua as Bug Girl|link=Front Page News Toboggon Uniqua.jpg|Uniqua in the Backyard|link=Backyard I am a Masked Retriever, Bub..JPG|Uniqua the Librarian|link=The Masked Retriever Vikinguniqua.jpg|Viking Uniqua|link=Viking Voyage BUM-BUM-BUM!.jpg|Uniqua in a Purple Dress|link=Who Goes There? Flying Girl.jpg|Uniqua the Pilot|link=Fly Girl Miss Rhamaswami.jpg|Uniqua as Ms. Rhamaswami|link=Elephant on the Run BEEKOKKKKKKK.jpg|Uniqua the Ninja|link=Samurai Pie Devious Smile.jpg|Uniqua Smiling Deviously|link=International Super Spy For Your Information, I AM NOT A 'NIQUA! I'M A UNIQUA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Uniqua on Mars|link=Mission To Mars Kni.jpg|Uniqua the Knight|link=The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Uniqua 5.JPG|Uniqua at the Beach|link=Surf's Up uniquaflowerpower.jpg|Florist Uniqua|link=Flower Power Uniqua the JoonJoon.jpg|Uniqua the Pink|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Bug Away.jpg|Uniqua Using Bug-Away Spray|link=The Heart Of The Jungle Uniquau.jpg|Policewoman Uniqua Underhood|link=Whodunit Flower Girl.jpg|Uniqua as Flower Girl|link=Flower Power Zuniqua.jpg|Zuniqua|link=Ranch Hands from Outer Space LadyInPink.jpg|Smiling Deviously|link=International Super Spy Reading Werewolf.jpg|Reading|link=Scared Of You Prof.jpg|Professor Uniqua Siren says.jpg|'Uniqua' as siren|link=Sinbad Sails Alone lab assistance.png|Lab Assistance Uniqua|link=Attack of the 50 Foot Worman Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-13h23m45s250.png|Uniqua as waitress Mermaid Uniqua.png|Mermaid Uniqua Reporter Uniqua.png|Reporter Uniqua backyardigans_2_pgb.jpg|Uniqua as one Monster of soccer Discovering Uniqua.png|Uniqua on the backyard Olhar sério.png|Uniqua one Googors Unique User.jpg|On Backyard LittleHappy.png|Uniqua as Uniquor Who catch my ball.png|Uniqua wondering where's her ball in Monster Detectives Uniquatheme.png|Uniqua in The Theme Song Magia.png Uniqua in the cannnon.png Queen Uniqua.png|Queen Uniqua|link=Queen Uniqua Rhama.png|Miss Rhamaswami|link=Miss Rhamaswami The braid.png Folder Uniqua.png Siren Uniqua.png Mwanadada ndani ya pink.png The strange lady.png Mermaid Uniqua1.png Klarinet.png Yunikwa.png Princesa Uniqua.jpg Patrulheira Uniqua.jpg Wall Uniqua.png|Uniqua Sources #NickJr.co.uk #NickJr.com #Uniqua - en.wikipedia.org #TV for Tots - What is Uniqua? #Treehouse TV.com - The Backyardigans Characters - Uniqua # Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Featured articles